Analog-to-digital conversion is commonly used in a wide variety of applications, where one or more analog signals are converted to digital format via an analog-to-digital converter (or ADC) at a fixed sample-rate for recording, transmission, filtering, enhancement or further processing. Generally speaking, a higher resolution or increased number of significant bits in the conversion is desirable for improved dynamic range to reduce the chances of clipping, while at the same time, minimizing quantization noise. In many applications such as digital audio recording, several ADC's may be used simultaneously. In some applications, the presence of a high resolution ADC may eliminate or reduce the need for limiters that would otherwise introduce distortion.